Scarred Hearts
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This story takes place after Todd gave Tea Sam's child. Todd hires Sam to be his assistant so that he can keep her close and find a way to make amends to her. Marty moves to Port Charles and becomes Sam's roommate. Will Marty and Sam discover the truth about what Todd has done.
1. Chapter 1

_The rain was pouring down and he held onto her baby while she was passed out on the ground. Could he really go through with this? Could he really let this woman believe that her baby died?_

_He stared at the lifeless body of Tea's beautiful boy and willed it to breathe so that he didn't have to go through with this, but he knew that Tea's beautiful baby boy, his nephew, would never breathe a breath of life...he would never open his beautiful eyes because he was dead. He was afraid of breaking Tea's heart anymore then he already had. He had killed her husband so he owed her and Heather had said that this woman was going to abandon her baby anyways, so he would be doing the right thing by taking him. That was the lie that he had told himself anyways._

_He went outside and placed Sam's baby in Tea's arms as he heard the painful screams coming from inside the cottage and he knew that he had scarred another heart beyond repair_

He sat up with sweat pouring down his face as Sam's heart-wrenching cries still echoed in his head. He took a swig from the bottle of vodka and headed into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water onto his face and looked up and saw the scarred devil that he hated most staring back at him. "I fucking hate you," he whispered as he left the room.

XOXOXO

Sam stared at the crumpled article about her baby's death. There was just something about that article that didn't sit right with her. Spinelli was probably right...the article had probably belonged to Heather and she probably threw it out at Todd's house, but what if the article wasn't Heather's, what if it was Todd's? He didn't know her so why would he go through all the trouble of cutting it out just to throw it away? Why would he hire a crazy nutjob like Heather to work for him? There were too many questions that she had, not just about Todd and Heather, but about her baby as well. She didn't know why but her instincts was telling her that Todd Manning was the key to all of her questions.

She finished getting dressed and then headed to his office so that she could finally meet Todd Manning.

XOXOXO

Todd was looking at the layout of the paper trying to force his mind to focus on something other then Sam when she walked in.

"Mr. Manning, I'm really sorry to interrupt you, your secretary wasn't at her desk and I just really needed to talk to you."

"That's okay and please call me Todd. How can I help you-" he pretended not to know her name. That was the only way that he could play it. To her they were strangers, to him she was so much more, but he needed to play it cool or she would grow to be suspicious.

"Sam, my name is Sam McCall."

"How can I help you Sam?" he asked genuinely. At this point, he would do anything to make it up to her. He owed her a debt that he could never repay and he knew that the nightmares would never stop plaguing him if he didn't at least try to make up for the pain that he had caused her.

"I...I need a job. I don't have a lot of journalistic experience, but I'm willing to learn and I'll start anywhere," Sam stated.

"Would you be willing to start as my personal assistant?" Todd asked. He wanted to keep her close and show her the ropes and make sure that nobody ever hurt her again.

"That would be great. Thank you Mr. Manning-I mean Todd," Sam stated as she shook his hand.

XOXOXO

Marty stepped off the elevator and headed straight to Todd's office. She needed to see him...she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that he was in trouble and needed her help.

She walked into the office just as a pretty brunette was walking away. She noticed the guilt in Todd's eyes as she walked away and she knew that he had done something terrible.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Todd asked as he suddenly spotted the other woman who haunted his dreams.

"I'm here because you need me, so tell me Todd, who's heart have you scarred this time?" Marty asked as she sat down.

XOXOXO

"I...I um...I don't know what you're talking about," Todd stuttered. "I haven't done anything wrong Marty so I don't need you to save me from myself, but even if I did why would you even bother after all the pain that I've caused you?" Todd asked as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes for answers. Was it possible that she cared about him...maybe even loved him...after all these years? He shook his head...it wasn't possible...having her love again was an impossible dream that he couldn't afford to hold onto.

"You're a terrible liar Todd. Maybe you can sell your bullshit to others, but I'm not buying, I know you too well for that. You look like I've caught you with your pants down which ideally means that you've been up to no good. Maybe I shouldn't care Todd, but you're in my blood, just like I'm in yours and I can't shake you. I won't turn my back on you when you need me, so talk to me and tell me why you look so guilty."

"It's not guilt Marty, I have no soul...I'm just a heartless monster. Isn't that what you used to call me? Indigestion is all I'm feeling so maybe you don't know me as well as you claim."

"I was wrong, I've come to realize that you're not a soulless monster, you just do monstrous things, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'll find out sooner or later, I always do."

"Go home Marty, Patrick can't be happy that you're here trying to save me."

"What I do with my life is no longer Patrick's concern," Marty stated.

"Is there trouble in paradise Marty? Maybe you're the one who needs help not me."

"I'll see you around Todd," Marty stated as she left his office. She didn't want to talk about her failed marriage to Patrick and certainly not with Todd.

XOXOXO

"He gave me the job Spinelli," Sam stated into the phone.

"That's wonderful news. The Jackyll will follow the crazy one while you investigate the scarred one and we'll have answer's in no time," Spinelli rambled.

"I'll call you back Spinelli, somebody is here," Sam stated as she heard a faint knock on her front door.

Sam hung up the phone and answered it to find the same pretty blond that she had seen in Todd's office earlier. "Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"I hope so, I saw your ad in the paper and I'm hoping that you'll let me move in?" Marty stated.

"You can move in," Sam stated. She desperately needed a roomate and she had a feeling that this women would be able to provide insight into Todd Manning.

"That's great, I'm Marty Saybrooke," Marty stated as she shook Sam's hand.

"I'm Samantha Morgan," Sam stated as she shook the blond's hand.

XOXOXO

"So, how do you know Todd?" Sam asked as she helped Marty move the last of her belongings into their apartment.

"Todd and I went to college together," Marty explained.

"So you've known him a long time?"

"Yeah, I know him better then most. Why do you ask?"

"Todd offered me a job at his paper and I just thought that you could offer me some insight into his personality."

"Todd is very complicated," Marty stated as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I gathered that much. He seems to be very guarded and secretive most of the time, but every once in awhile, he lets his guard down and he can be quite charming and funny."

"Yes, he can be all of those things. There's many sides to Todd and although I probably should hate him for the things that he's done to me, I just...I just can't."

"What do you mean? What has Todd done to you?" Sam asked.

"When Todd and I were in college he raped me," Marty confessed.

XOXOXO

Todd was just about to shut off the lights and go to bed when he heard someone pounding on his front door.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?" Todd asked as he opened the door and saw the hairy ape poet standing in front of him.

"Marty! Marty," Patrick bellowed as he pushed his way into his house.

"Marty's not here Patrick," Todd stated.

"Where is she? What have you done with her? I have to find her...I have to make her see how sorry I am for..." Patrick stated to himself and then stopped when he realized that Todd was glaring at him.

"For what Thornhart? What do you need to apologize for? What did you do to hurt Marty?" Todd asked.

"It's none of your business. I'm going to find out where she is and when I do, I'll be taking her home with me."

"Marty will always be my business and I promise you Thornhart that I will find out what you did to her and I'll make you regret the day that you ever hurt her. Now get the hell out of my house," Todd stated as he pushed him out on the front porch.

"This isn't over Manning," Patrick stated as he picked himself up and got into his car and drove away.

XOXOXO

"When Todd and I were in college he raped me," Marty stated.

"I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to be violated, so how can you possibly be so comfortable around him?"

"I wasn't for a very long time, but Todd and I have been through a lot together. I've tried to keep my distance from him, but there's just something about him that makes it impossible for me to stay away."

"Have you been able to forgive him?"

"I can't forgive the act, it's unforgivable, but I'm working really hard on forgiving the man."

"Do you think that Todd has changed?"

"I know that Todd is sorry and will never hurt anybody else that way ever again. He's changed for the most part, but there are times when I see tiny glimpses of the man that raped me."

"It's obvious that you care about him very much. Do you love him?" Sam asked.

XOXOXO

"Hand me a bottle of vodka and a shot glass," Patrick ordered as he sat down at Jake's.

"Rough night?" Coleman asked as he handed the Irishman his vodka.

"The worst," he said as he drank the first of many.

"What happened? Maybe I can help?"

"I've hurt the person that I love most and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I need to find her so that I can apologize, but I don't know where to start looking for her."

"Do you have a picture? Maybe I've seen her around."

"Yes, her name is Margaret Saybrooke," Patrick stated as he slid her photo across the bar counter top.

"Your wife's Marty? I saw her in here earlier with her new roommate Sam McCall. They are staying in the apartments right outside of Kelly's on the brink of town.

"Thanks for all of your help," Patrick said as he took one more swig from the bottle and placed a $100 dollar bill on the table and walked out.

XOXOXO

"Briggs, have you been able to determine where Marty has been staying? I need to find her before Patrick does."

"She's been staying with Sam McCall in the apartments right outside of Kelly's."

"Thanks Briggs," Todd muttered as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't know. I did before he hurt me, but now...I just...it doesn't matter cause I can't take the chance of being hurt by him again," Marty explained.

"I think that he loves you. His entire face lit up when you walked into the office," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but it would never work out between us. There's just too much pain in our past and even if I could forgive him completely, he's never going to forgive himself."

"Is someone calling your name?" Sam asked as she heard faint shouts coming from outside.

"Shit," Marty swore under her breath as she heard him calling her name.

XOXOXO

"Marty!" He shouted over and over again as he neared the apartment complex. She was here he could sense it.

He climbed the steps and banged on the door as he shouted her name.

"Patrick, what the hell are you doing here?" Marty asked as she opened the door.

"I came to bring you home. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but it will never happen again. Please come home with me so that I can make it up to you."

"You can't make it up to me. You're the reason that our child is dead."

"WHAT?" Todd asked as he walked up the stairs.

"What did this asshole do to you Marty?" Todd asked as he shoved Patrick.

"It...it was an accident. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"We both know that it wasn't an accident Patrick. You've changed for the worst since you left Irene's compound. There's something ugly inside of you that you can't control...something that I can't have any part of any longer. I need you to leave or I will call the police."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Patrick said as he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch her ever again," Todd said as he roughly grabbed Patrick's other wrist and squeezed until he could hear the bones breaking.

Patrick let go of Marty's wrists as he cried out in pain. "This isn't over Margaret. I will never give up on you and I will be back," Patrick said as he walked down the stairs and drove away.

"Let's get back in the apartment," Sam said as she shuddered.

"What did he do to you? I want every single detail and I want it now," Todd seethed as he followed Marty and Sam inside of their apartment.

XOXOXO

"What did he do to you?" Todd asked again after a couple minutes of silence.

"It doesn't matter Todd, it's over with," Marty said.

"It matters to me. How did you lose your child?" He asked Marty.

"Patrick, he got drunk and we got into an argument. He beat me, I begged him to stop, but he couldn't stop. I tried to get away from him and I slipped on the stairs and fell. I had a miscarriage...I lost our little girl," Marty explained as tears streamed down her face.

"That bastard, I'm going to push him down the stairs and see how he likes it," Todd grumbled.

"Just let it go," Marty pleaded.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your child, I know what it feels like to lose a child. It's the worst thing that anybody could ever go through," Sam stated as she wrapped her arms around Marty.

"What if you could have another child? Would that help to ease the pain that you're going through?" He asked Marty and Sam.

"I think that it would help a little bit, but it's pointless...Jason left me for Elizabeth."

"Patrick and I are through," Marty stated.

"Thank god for that, but you don't need that hairy ape for this and Sam, you're better off without that emotionally stunted killer. I could make it up to you both by doing this," Todd stammered to himself.

"By doing what?" Sam asked.

"Would you and Marty consider having my baby?" Todd asked.

XOXOXO

"Would you and Marty consider having my child?" Todd asked.

"You can't be serious?" Marty questioned.

"I have never been more serious. If having another child would take away some of your pain, then why not?"

Todd, I can't be with you after..."

"Oh god Marty, no...I don't expect you to sleep with me after everything that I've put you through. You and I would obviously use artificial insemination to conceive our child," Todd clarified.

"I don't know Todd...we have such a complicated history and I'm not sure that I want to pull an innocent child into it."

"Marty, I understand your hesitation...I really do, but I promise that if we choose to conceive a child together, he or she will be your child. I will always make sure that you and them are taken care of financially, but if you don't want them to know who I am then they won't."

"Can I think about it?" Marty asked.

"Of course take as much time as you need. Sam, would you want to have my child?" Todd asked.

"Are you sure that you want to have a child with me? We barely know one another," Sam stated.

"I know enough about you to know that you would be an excellent mother," Todd stated.

"I'm not even sure if I'll be able to have another child," Sam stated.

"You'll have another child if that's what you want. I can pay the top fertility specialists to help us conceive. Are you in?" Todd asked her.

"Yes, I would like to have another baby to fill this hole in my heart."

"Then that's what I will give you," Todd said as he pulled her into a hug as he looked at Marty. He was thrilled that Sam agreed to let him help her, but he needed to find a way to convince the other woman that he had damaged to let him help her as well.

XOXOXO

A week later Todd took Sam to their first appointment with the fertility specialist.

"The first thing that we'll need to do is make sure that your swimmers are up to the task," the doctor explained as he handed Todd a plastic cup.

"While you leave a sample of your semen, I will examine Samantha and we'll go from there.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Todd promised Sam as he followed the doctor out of the room.

The doctor led him to another room that was filled with all sorts of porno magazines and movies. Todd flipped through the play boys and watched some of the porno videos as he stroked himself. Soon he had released himself into the cup.

XOXOXO

_Mom, I know the truth. I know that my father is Todd Manning. How could you willingly conceive a child with your own rapist? It's disgusting...I'm a freak of nature. I hate him and I hate myself for being related to him, but most of all I hate you," the girl with blond curly hair and blue eyes said as she ran from the room._

Marty sat up in bed with sweat and tears streaming down her face. She desperately wanted another child, but she couldn't let Todd Manning help her conceive. She would have to choose another father...she only hoped that Todd would accept her decision to use another donor.

XOXOXO

"Will I be able to conceive?" Sam asked the doctor has he finished examining her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. From what I can see, it will be very difficult for you to conceive."

"So I won't be able to have another baby," Sam questioned as her eyes clouded with tears.

"It will be difficult, but it's not impossible. I want you to begin taking these fertility medications as soon as possible and we will schedule the first implantation when you ovulate next," the doctor explained.

"What did the doctor say?" Todd asked as Sam walked out into the hallway.

"I'm going to need to take these fertility medications and we're going to proceed with the implantation when I'm ovulating, but the doctor warned me that it will be very difficult for me to conceive another child," Sam explained.

"I promise that I will never give up until you are holding our baby in your arms," Todd whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

XOXOXO

Marty was looking through her list of potential donors when she heard the keys in the door.

"How did the appointment go?" Marty asked.

"It went as well as can be expected. The doctors said that it may be difficult for me to conceive," Sam explained.

"What the hell do the doctor's know? We're going to conceive Sam. I have amazing sperm," Todd stated as he looked at Marty. "So have you given any more thought to my offer?" Todd asked.

"I have...it's very generous of you to offer to help me have a child, but I can't accept," Marty stated as she looked back down at the forms of possible donors.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Sam said as she headed to her room.

"I thought that you wanted to have another child," Todd said as he tried to keep his disappointment from showing.

"I do...it just can't be with you. I've decided to use another donor," Marty explained.

"What do these bastard's have that I don't have?"

"Todd, I don't have a complicated history with these men the way that I do with you. I can't have a child with my rapist, no matter how much you have changed. It wouldn't be fair to anybody involved."

"That's complete shit Marty. We wouldn't even have to tell our child that I'm the father. Nobody would have to know."

"The truth has a way of coming out and that's not the point. You hurt me Todd and I just can't have a kid with you, especially when I know that our complicated history would hurt them. I know that you want to help but you just can't," Marty stated as she grabbed her papers and headed into her room.

"That's what you think Marty," Todd muttered under his breath as he left slamming the door behind him.


End file.
